


Bite Me

by Lizard_Clit



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Body Horror, Bondage, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gags, Homophobia, Kinky, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation in Shower, Multi, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Shower Sex, Spanking, Stalking, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Transphobia, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 12:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18521782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizard_Clit/pseuds/Lizard_Clit
Summary: Inspired by the movie "Teeth" (2007). Fullmetal Alchemist modern day au. Song quoted is "User Friendly" by Marilyn Manson.





	Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be my longest fic. I've been sitting on this for months and I decided to finally write it. First chapter of many to come.

Envy was convinced that they were under some sort of spell, or maybe it was karma, that made time slow down. They rested their cheek on the palm of their hand and tried not to drift off in class.

".....two plus two equals five,"

They had an immensely difficult time focusing. The teacher was lecturing, they understood that much, but they couldn't focus on what words were forming. It sounded important. Their classmate, Ling, had a half sheet of notes. All Envy managed to get down on their paper was some sloppy doodles.

".....facecrime,"

Envy could only hear sounds coming from the flapping lips of the teacher, it was like he spoke another language, they couldn't process a word he spoke. They were drifting off and had given up focusing on the lecture, the weight of their eyelids was difficult to fight.

Envy jolted awake at the sound of a slam to the left of them. Classmates were smirking and giggling now-

_A book?_

A fat textbook ( _"Classic Literature for Twelfth Grade")_ sat on the desk. Envy connected the dots-

"Dozing off in my class again, miss Esmeralda? What do you think Big Brother would have to say about that?"

Envy's blood pulsed and they felt their cheeks and ears heat up.

"Um,"

The teacher walked to the back of the classroom where his desk was. You couldn't even see the top of the desk, it was covered in papers, highlighters, sticky notes, staplers, a few candy wrappers here and there, and a bunch of other crap. Nicknamed 'the paper graveyard", anything put on the desk is usually lost to never be found again. It was a sea of old coffee-stained papers and other worthless junk.

The teacher ripped a random piece of lined paper in half from his desk and scribbled something on it in cursive. He slapped it on Envy's desk and used the classroom phone.

Envy swung their beaten up, stitches-falling-apart-again backpack over their shoulder, walked out of the classroom, and slammed the door shut. It was only a few more hours before school would end anyway. The teacher didn't even bother with them anymore, this happened so often it was almost a daily routine. It was January and they showed no signs of their behavior changing. The teacher sighed and picked up the phone in the classroom, dialing for the principal. 

"Esmeralda?"

"Bingo. I gave Esmeralda a pass to come see you." the teacher hung up the phone. He didn't even have to say anything anymore for the principal to understand. Detention, in-school suspension, and even being held back a year had almost no effect on Envy anymore, they grew numb to it. They should be in college now. They messed up too many times and their record was permanently stained. What was the point in trying anymore? They frequently considered suicide as an option, seeing as they had already basically flushed their future down the drain. 

Envy walked off of the school property and put on their headphones. If the principal wanted them that badly then she could get them herself. Besides, it was Friday. What could the school do to them during the weekend? Envy flicked through their phone trying to find a song to drown the stress of the day out. They settled on something distracting from the events of the day.

" _Use me like I was a whore_

_Relationships are such a bore_

_Delete the ones that you fucked,"_

Envy sucked in a deep breath, exhaled heavily, and looked down at their feet as they walked home-

" _User friendly fucking dopestar obscene_

_Will you die when you're high?_

_You'd never die just for me,"_

What they hadn't noticed was the car coming towards them as they crossed the street.

_"She says,_

_I'm not in love, but I'm gonna fuck you_

_'til somebody better comes along,"_

It halted suddenly as Envy crossed the street. Envy spotted the car from the corner of their eyes at the last moment. They gave a "are you fucking stupid?" look at driver and flipped them off. They turned their whole body instead of just their head, kicked the front of the car and fled. Envy didn't look long enough to see who the driver was. It didn't matter anymore now.

Once they felt they were far enough away, Envy inspected their nails - the black nail polish was cracking and falling apart. Envy couldn't help but pick at it. 

They glanced at their surroundings - a tiny rural college town with houses and businesses invading every inch. They were almost home, they just had walk past the church now. It made them feel uneasy and unwelcomed - a sexually active androgynous transgender person into both men and women - yeah, they'd be welcomed into the church alright. Envy felt queasy just thinking about attending this Sunday.

They saw out of the corner of their eye that a car was passing them in the street. Envy took their headphones off and glared when they saw it was the same car from earlier. The driver rolled the window down and motioned to come over.

Envy knew they could be in danger, but they didn't want to look like a coward by walking away. They looked at the driver and took their headphones off already, so they couldn't pretend that they hadn't noticed the driver. They adjusted their black fingerless gloves and cracked their knuckles for intimidation. The car parked in an empty spot in front of the church.

"The fuck you want?" Envy spat.

The driver smoothed his hair back and lowered his sunglasses. A wide, toothy grin stretched across his face as he replied.

"You." He said, his voice hungry.

Envy stepped back to check out his car again. It was a piece of rusted shit.

"I don't think so," Envy turned their back and began to walk away.

"Esme! Hey!"

They heard the car door shut and someone running up to them. Envy turned their head, glaring.

_It's that stupid wealthy twink foreign exchange student. What was his name? Lung or something? Don't we sit together in class or something?_

"Uhh, hey..."

"Esme, it's Ling! We have language arts together? Anyway, we just wanted to ask you something," the driver stepped out of the car and stood behind the foreign exchange student. His arm was possessively around Ling's waist. Envy knew that Ling was nearly their age and this driver guy had to be at least over 21, maybe 25. 

"Actually, it's Envy now. And who is _that_?" Envy hissed.

"Ah, this is my boyfriend-"

"The name's Greed," he cut Ling off. Greed smiled and extended his hand to Envy. "And I quite like your name,  _Envy."_

Envy ignored his hand but their ego ate up the compliment. He was clearly trying to butter them up. 

"I think it's interesting that we both named ourselves after a deadly sin. Our old names-"

"Just get to the fucking point. What do you want?"

Ling and Greed looked at each other, as if looking at one another for approval to ask. 

"We wanted to know if you'd like to be friends with benefits," they spoke in unison. 

 


End file.
